gtafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯中的任务
这是一张 《''侠盗猎车手圣安地列斯》中主线任务的综合列表. 总共有100个主线任务。 洛圣都任务 主角 卡尔 约翰逊 回到家乡洛圣都 ，他需要在自己的地盘上重新树立威信。几年前,哥哥斯威特将弟弟布莱恩 约翰逊的死归咎于CJ，使CJ被迫离开家乡到自由城独自生活。 After the death of his mother in a drive-by shooting, he returns and decides to stay. Missions involve him working for the prominent members of the Grove Street Families: his brother Sweet, childhood friend and junkie Ryder, and cryptic childhood friend, Big Smoke. Other than those three, CJ experiences street racing with his sister Kendl's new boyfriend, Cesar Vialpando, who faces a lot of negativity from Sweet, who looks down on Cesar's being from a Mexican gang. CJ also does missions for OG Loc, a GSF member obsessed with his "bad boy" rapper image but in reality, his crimes range from parking fines and joy rides. Meanwhile, C.R.A.S.H., led by Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, manipulate CJ into doing their dirty work. 洛圣都篇有28个任务（不包括开场的几个动画）。 'Carl Johnson' *In the Beginning - The opening sequence, cut-scene and mission of GTA San Andreas. * Big Smoke - Meet Big Smoke inside the Johnson House. * Sweet & Kendl - Escape from the Ballas riding a BMX and explore parts of the city of Los Santos. 'Ryder' * Ryder - Introduction to the barbers, the restaurants, and driving cars. 'Sweet Johnson' * Tagging Up Turf - Tag over some of the rival gang's tags. * Cleaning the Hood - Take out drug dealers on your territory. * Drive-Thru - Stop the Ballas from getting to Grove Street. * Nines and AK's - Visit Emmet for some target practice and buy any clothes at Binco shop. * Drive-By - Do a couple of drive-by's on Ballas gang members. * Sweet's Girl - Save Sweet and his girl from an onslaught of Seville Boulevard gang members. * Cesar Vialpando - Follow Kendl and win the Lowrider Challenge. 'Big Smoke' * OG Loc - Pick up OG Loc from jail, chase and kill Freddy and take OG Loc to the Burger Shot. * Running Dog - Chase down a Los Santos Vagos gang member. * Wrong Side of the Tracks - Disrupt a gang meeting and follow a train. * Just Business - Help Big Smoke against the Russian Mafia. '''Ryder' * Home Invasion - Rob a veteran for weapons. * Catalyst - Steal weapons off a train. * Robbing Uncle Sam - Raid a National Guard base. Cesar Vialpando * High Stakes, Low Rider - Race Cesar Vialpando and his other racers. OG Loc * Life's a Beach - Steal a sound system for OG Loc. * Madd Dogg's Rhymes - Steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book. * Management Issues - Kidnap and kill Alan Crawford and his girlfriend. * House Party - Protect Grove Street from an attack by the Ballas. C.R.A.S.H. * Burning Desire - Burn down a gang house and save a girl. * Gray Imports - Kill a Russian weapon dealer. Sweet Johnson * Doberman - Take over Glen Park and kill Little Weasel. * Los Sepulcros - Kill the Ballas gang leader Kane. * Reuniting the Families - Take Sweet to reunite the 'Families' gang, escape the police force. * The Green Sabre - Witness Smoke and Ryder's betrayal, then rush to rescue your brother. Countryside Missions (Red County, Flint County, Whetstone) CJ has stumbled onto something that is much bigger than himself. It appears that Grove Street Family member and CJ's childhood friend Big Smoke is in an alliance with Officer Tenpenny and helps demolish the established power and territory of the GSF (giving the Ballas the chance to claim the territory as theirs) in exchange for money and powerful connections. Tenpenny warns CJ to stay away from Big Smoke or Sweet, who was arrested in a previous gang war, will suffer in prison. Tenpenny has a few loose ends that need to be taken care of, and Carl takes care of them, while trying to keep himself and his sister out of danger. Unknown to Tenpenny, Carl attempts to gain money and connection with his sister's boyfriend's cousin, Catalina. There are 10 missions in the Countryside (4 missions are cut-scenes of 4 Robbery missions). C.R.A.S.H. * Badlands - Take out an ex-policeman for Tenpenny. Catalina *First Date - Meet Cesar's cousin. NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cut-scene (Tanker Commander is recommended, because this mission is in Dillimore, which is the player's location). The Truth * Body Harvest - Steal a Combine Harvester for The Truth. Cesar Vialpando * King in Exile - Meet Cesar and Kendl again. Catalina * First Base - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cut-scene (Local Liquor Store is recommended). * Gone Courting - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cut-scene (Against All Odds is recommended). * Made in Heaven - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cut-scene (Small Town Bank is recommended). Robbery * Tanker Commander - Hijack a tanker truck in Dillimore. * Local Liquor Store - Rob a liquor store in Blueberry. * Against All Odds - Rob the Off-Track Betting shop in Montgomery. * Small Town Bank - Rob a bank in Palomino Creek. Cesar Vialpando * Wu Zi Mu - Race against Wu Zi Mu. * Farewell, My Love... - Race against Catalina and her new boyfriend, Claude. The Truth * Are You Going to San Fierro? - Burn down The Truth's drug plantation and drive to San Fierro. San Fierro Missions CJ is starting to build his own name in San Fierro while still working for Tenpenny. Truth, who used to be Tenpenny's supplier before he was double-crossed by him, introduces him to ordinary people with talents to assist him. Woozie, a Chinese Triad leader who CJ met in a racing match, gives him work to further establish himself. With the help of Cesar, Truth, Woozie, and the others, CJ manages to inflict major damage on the drug ring in Los Santos that provides for Smoke's new ring. There are 26 missions in the San Fierro. Carl Johnson * Wear Flowers in Your Hair - Pick up some friends of The Truth, who can help with the garage. C.R.A.S.H. * 555 We Tip - Frame a D.A that is causing Tenpenny problems by posing as a Valet and planting drugs in his car. Carl Johnson * Deconstruction - Get revenge on some construction workers for calling Kendl a hooker. Zero (optional, needed for 100% Completion) * Air Raid - Defend Zero's transmitters from Berkley's bombers. * Supply Lines... - Kill Berkley's delivery boys. * New Model Army - Help Zero in a RC war. Cesar Vialpando * Photo Opportunity - Photograph the meeting between Ryder and the members of the Loco Syndicate. Jizzy B. * Jizzy - Help Jizzy out with his pimp duties. * T-Bone Mendez - Retrieve some stolen cash. * Mike Toreno - Find and rescue Mike Toreno. Wu Zi Mu * Mountain Cloud Boys - Escort Woozie to a Triad meeting, then escape the Da Nang Boys. * Ran Fa Li - Steal a car from the airport and take it to a lockup. * Lure - Prevent an assassination with a decoy. * Amphibious Assault - Bug a Da Nang meeting on a boat. * The Da Nang Thang - Release some refugees from a boat and kill the Snakehead. Jizzy B. * Outrider - Transport drugs past some roadblocks. C.R.A.S.H. * Snail Trail - Snipe a journalist and his contact. Carl Johnson * Ice Cold Killa - Break into the Pleasure Domes and kill Jizzy B. Cesar Vialpando * Pier 69 - Raid a deal between the Ballas and the Loco Syndicate to kill T-Bone Mendez and Ryder. Wu Zi Mu * Toreno's Last Flight - Shoot down Mike Toreno's helicopter. * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Blow up a drug factory. School * Back to School - Learn some advanced driving techniques. Cesar Vialpando * Zeroing In - Steal a car with a tracking system. * Test Drive - Steal and test some racing cars with Cesar. * Customs Fast Track - Steal a car from a container at the docks and beat the security guards. * Puncture Wounds - Use stingers to steal a car. Desert Missions (Bone County, Tierra Robada) Mike Toreno, a member of a clandestine government organization who CJ originally thought to be involved with the drug ring, reveals that it was a decoy of himself that CJ killed in a previous mission. Mike reveals the Loco Syndicate was a front to finance his agency's operations in Latin America. Toreno tells CJ the truth about Tenpenny's crimes. In return for the assurance that Toreno will keep Sweet safe while in prison and try to use his connections to release him, CJ will need to do missions for Toreno. This will also serve as a way for CJ to make up for sabotaging Toreno's drug peddling operation. Meanwhile, in the desert, Truth and CJ do missions involving alien cover-ups by the military. There are 9 storyline missions in the Desert. Mike Toreno *Monster - Complete a time trial in a Monster Truck. * Highjack - Hijack a tanker and drive it back to Doherty with Cesar Vialpando. * Interdiction - Escort and protect Toreno's helicopter, then take the contraband dropped by it. * Verdant Meadows - Buy the airstrip in Bone County. School * Learning to Fly- Complete flying / Pilot School. Mike Toreno *N.O.E. - Fly under the radar to Angel Pine and back. * Stowaway - Destroy a government plane. The Truth *Black Project - Enter Area 69, and steal the Black Project. * Green Goo - Fly over a train, and steal the mysterious cargo. Las Venturas Missions In Las Venturas, Woozie is about to open a new casino, but it becomes clear that the Sindacco Family, 1/3 of the owners of the Caligula's Casino, is trying to sabotage the Four Dragons. CJ and Woozie plot not only to send the Sindaccos a message, but also heist Caligula's. Meanwhile, Truth's connections lead him to Ken Rosenberg, a lawyer in charge of the business dealings of Caligula's, and later on, Salvatore Leone, Don of the Leone family. CJ gains the trust of the Salvatore to gain inside access, and also to help Ken escape the life-and-death situation of his job. Meanwhile, CJ saves Mad Dogg from attempting to jump from a building (after going drunk due to his career being over - ironically because CJ secretly stole Mad Dogg's rhyme book). There are 19 storyline missions in Las Venturas. Triads *Fender Ketchup - Scare a guy by driving around with him on the car's windscreen. * Explosive Situation - Steal armed dynamite from the Quarry. * You've Had Your Chips - Disable the Sindacco's factory from making fake casino chips. * Don Peyote - Rescue Maccer and Kent Paul from the desert and bring them to the Mafia Casino. Robbery * Architectural Espionage - Steal the plans to Caligula's Casino. * Key to Her Heart - Gain the affections of Millie to gain a keycard. * Dam and Blast - Plant explosive charges on the Dam so you can disable the power during the upcoming heist. * Cop Wheels - Steal four HPV 1000 police bikes. * Up, Up and Away! - Steal an armored truck using a Leviathan. Mafia * Intensive Care - Rescue Johnny Sindacco from the Forelli Family in an ambulance. * The Meat Business - Escape from the Sindacco's in the meat factory. Triads *Fish in a Barrel - Take co-ownership of the Four Dragons Casino. Madd Dogg * Madd Dogg - Rescue Madd Dogg from a suicide attempt. Mafia * Freefall - Intercept, board, empty and land a plane full of Forelli's. C.R.A.S.H. * Misappropriation - Kill some federal agents in the Desert, and steal a dossier. * High Noon - Chase and kill Eddie Pulaski. Mafia * Saint Mark's Bistro - Fly to Liberty City and take out Marco Forelli. Robbery * Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - Rob Caligula's Casino and escape back to the airstrip. Triads *A Home in the Hills - Retake Madd Dogg's Crib and kill Big Poppa. Return to Los Santos Missions CJ has it all now. After helping Toreno with illegal government missions, Toreno fulfills his promise and uses his connections to release Sweet. CJ wants Sweet to join him in Las Venturas and their business in San Fierro, but Sweet wants to re-establish the GSF territory, and with the help of CJ, they do. Tenpenny gets arrested for his crimes to Los Santos, but with the lack of evidence (Officer Pulaski killed Officer Hernandez, and Officer Pulaski and many other people who could be used as key witnesses were killed by CJ under Tenpenny's orders), Tenpenny goes free, making the people turn Los Santos into a riot city. Amidst the dangerous rioters and fires, CJ manages to find Tenpenny and Smoke, kills Smoke, and chases Tenpenny until he gets into a car accident that kills him. There are 8 story missions in Los Santos after the return. Mike Toreno * Vertical Bird - Steal a Hydra from an aircraft carrier and use it to destroy some spy boats. * Home Coming - Pick Sweet up from the police station, take out some dealers and reclaim Grove Street. Madd Dogg * Cut Throat Business - Chase OG Loc to reclaim Madd Dogg's music. Sweet Johnson * Beat Down on B Dup - Start a gang war to re-claim Glen Park. * Grove 4 Life - Claim Idlewood and any other neighborhood. Carl Johnson * Riot - Drive to Grove Street and witness the riot. Sweet Johnson * Los Desperados - Retake Varrios Los Aztecas territory from the Los Santos Vagos. * End of the Line - Take out Big Smoke in his Crack Palace and chase down Frank Tenpenny to end things once and for all. Category:任务 Category:侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯中的任务 Category:侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯